The devil I thought I knew
by KGStutts
Summary: Sequel to "Now that you've found me" Kris thought that everything was going great, until the world came apart. Now she must pick up the pieces and decide how to move on.
1. Chapter 1: Airplane

"I hate you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at my parents.

Mom didn't flinch. She still stood at my door, with her arms crossed over her chest and disapproving look. Dad, however, looked like I just kicked him in the gut.

"I don't care. You are never going to see that boy again." Mom bitterly told me.

"You can't stop me." I squared my shoulder for a face off with my mother.

"Like hell I can't! I am your mother. You are my child. What I say, goes. Now pack!"

"No!" I scream, throwing the suitcase at her head.

Mom caught the bag casually and set it on the floor.

"Now you listen to me, young lady-"

"Heather, please. Maybe we should calm down-" My father tried to intercede.

"Calm down? Your sixteen year old daughter has been sneaking out of the house with that boy. Do you want your daughter to come home pregnant?"

"Jesus, Mom!" I hollered.

"Of course not. Kris is smart enough-"

"No, she's not. She's just dumb enough to get herself in that predicament. I'm not going to raise no bastard baby because of that worthless boy!"

"He's not worthless! Mom, I love him!" I yelled back at her.

"Love?" Mom's eyes swung angrily over to me. "You're sixteen years old! You don't know a thing about love. I knew this was going to happen the day she brought him into this house. I should have stopped it right then. It took me finding the two of them practically naked in the tool shed for me to realize this. You're going home, whether you like it or not."

"My home is where Jon is." I tell her through gritted teeth.

"Darling, you don't know what you are saying. That boy has no future. He barely has a past. Now, be a good girl and pack your bag. We leave here in twenty minutes." Mom ordered.

"You're really going to make me leave without saying goodbye?" I asked.

"It's for the best, dear. One day, you'll see." Mom told me.

I still refused to pack my bag. My mother did it for me. I was thrown into the car, kicking and screaming to be let out. By the time we got to the airport, I was all cried out. It wasn't until I had boarded and glanced back to the window of the airport that I saw Jon, with his face pressed against the glass.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken pieces

"Kris? What's wrong?" I hear Phil's voice call from my door.

My eyes are red and swollen from crying. Right now, I'm curled up in the fetal position on my bedroom floor, not willing to move.

I can only imagine the shock Phil had when he came home. I hadn't calmed down by the time I reached our house. I left our living room pretty much unscathed. Well, except for my broken cell phone that I smashed against the wall and the hole I punched in it. But the kitchen was littered in broken glasses and plates. I had wanted to sit in my room in the dark but I couldn't be in the same room that Jon and I have had sex in so I threw my mattress into the hallway. My right hand is still throbbing from punching Jon, the wall, and a lamp, but at least it was no longer bleeding.

I didn't bother to lock my door. I could hear the crunch of the glass from the picture frame that once held a picture of me and Jon in it as Phil walks in.

"Hey, now." Phil gently picks me up and cradles me to his chest.

This sweet act renews my tears. He doesn't say anything for a while, merely strokes my hair and lets me cry. Finally, when the tears stopped flowing, he starts to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry." I say into his chest.

"I have no idea why you are apologizing."

"I kind of left a mess." the words break out from me in sobs.

"Don't worry about that right now."

"He lied to me, Phil." The words, threatening to choke me, spring out.

"I'm so sorry, love. You don't have to talk right now."

But I couldn't hold it in. The story came pouring out of me. Stephie walking up to us, finding out that he's been dating her for a year now.

"I trusted him. I told him things that...he never once mentioned her!"

I can feel Phil's fist tighten into a ball as I continued. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"I punched him pretty hard a few times. Made him bleed, if it makes you feel any better."

"Did it make you?"

"Not one bit. Hence the broken glasses."

"And your phone?"

"Asshole kept calling and texting me, begging for me to listen. Pleading for me to hear him out. I think I've heard enough."

"You could have turned it off, Kris."

"But then I wouldn't have heard that satisfying wail as his ringtone stopped for good."

I want to tell him how thankful I am for how he was reacting. I knew, of course, how mad he would be but he seems to be able to push most of it aside and comfort me. For now, at least.

Phil stands up, with me still in his arms, and starts walking towards the living room.

"What are you doing?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He gently deposits me on the couch and starts to text.

"Getting Colt over here. I think our traditional movie horror bloodbath is in order, don't you?"

I nod. Whenever the three of us get emotionally hurt, we have a tradition. Meat lovers pizza, ice cream, and a gory movie fest. As we waited for Colt to come over with the pizza, Phil put my bed back proper and swept up the broken glass in the kitchen. He refused to let me help with any of the clean up.

"You do can do the rest in the morning. Not tonight." He solemnly told me.

"Pizza delivery!" Colt calls as he comes in the house.

"Hey buddy." I emotionlessly greet.

Colt Cabana has been one of Phil's best friends since they started training to wrestle. Normally the sight of the lovable, goofy man makes me smile but not tonight. Colt studies my face for a moment before joining me on the couch.

"This one hit hard, didn't it?"

"You can say that." I say as I lay my head on his shoulders.

"Forget about him. We'll get you right. Want a beer?"

"You know I don't drink." I shake my head.

"Mine if I have one for you?"

"Be my guest."

"Alright, movie goers. What's it going to be tonight?"

"Something gruesome. I want to see heads exploding."

"Carrie?" Phil suggested.

"Works for me."

The three of us sit on the couch, gorging ourselves on the pizza and ice cream. Right around the third bloodbath movie, I start to feel slightly better.


	3. Chapter 3: After the movie

I cover the sleeping Colt with a blanket as Phil turns off the TV.

"Are you okay?" Phil studies me for a moment.

"No, I'm not." I honestly say.

He gently tilts my chin up so I would meet his gaze. Before I could say anything else, he brushed his lips to mine.

"So not the time for that." I automatically push him away.

"It's what we do, isn't it? It's easier to get lost in each other than it is to break lamps." Phil reminds me.

"I just can't." I shake my head.

Phil steps closer to me and looks deep into my eyes.

"I know he hurt you. I know that your heart feels like it's shattered right now. Let me help you with that. Let me help you pick up those pieces. Let me help you get him out of your head."

But there could be no getting Jon out of my head. Still, I didn't pull away when Phil started to stroke my cheek like I should have.

"Let me help you get his touch off of your skin." He whispers into my ear.

My heart starts to race as his presses his lips underneath my ear, then down my throat.

"Fuck him out of my head." I whisper.

I don't want to feel the pain. I don't want to feel the aching hollow in my heart. I just needed to get lost at the moment, which is always something that Phil and I excel at.

I practically launch myself at him once we are in his bedroom. Phil starts planting feather light kisses on my shoulder as he unhooks my bra.

"I don't need sweet right now. I need you to fuck me senseless." I roughly tell him.

"Your wish." Phil says, shoving me down on the bed.

I have almost forgotten how good Phil could make me. His fingers dig into my hips as he bites down on my nipple. By the time he starts to rub my clit, I'm pawing at the bedsheets.

"Please." I beg.

"What's that?" I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Please." I tilt my hips up at him in response.

"At your command." Phil tells me as he thrusts deep in me.

I moan loudly as he thrusts hard and fast into me. The more I beg for him, the harder he goes until we both come together, in an intense orgasm and he collapses next to me.

"Feel better?" Phil asks me.

"Mm." I sleepily say before falling asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4: Run

I wake up to Phil kissing my neck. I murmur something into the pillow but keep my back to him. I'm not ready to face my friend as guilt washes over me. This had been a mistake.

"Nothing I love more than getting lost in you." Phil murmurs into my neck.

That snapped me out of it. I brush him off before getting up out of the bed.

"Kris, I'm sorry." Phil says, realizing the reason for my reaction.

"Don't. I just. I can't, Phil. I can't do this with you." I say as I gather up my clothes.

"Kris..."

"Just...give me a minute, okay? I'm going for a run." I say as I hastily get dressed.

I'm out the door before he could say anything else. I had just started my run when I pass Jon leaning against the backside of someone's house, smoking a cigarette.

"Holy hell." I say under my breath.

I can hear his footsteps trail behind me but he doesn't attempt to run beside me or speak.

I run for several miles but he keeps the same pace. If I speed up, so does he. If I slow down, so does he. Finally, I come to a stop beside a convenience store.

"You're just going to keep following me?" I sputter out.

"Until you talk to me, yes."

I take the moment to assess him. He looks like hell. His jaw is slightly swollen from my punches, I can see the cut on his lip well. _Should've hit him harder. _I thought. His eyes are puffy from lack of sleep and from crying. _Good._ I thought.

"Speak." I throw my hands up.

"I'm sorry." He begins.

"You mention that yesterday." I flatly say.

"Hear me out, okay?" He pleads.

I raise my eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest but allow him to continue.

"Stephie is a girl I've been seeing off and on for a while. When I decided to air that promo on YouTube, she was up in Canada working."

"You never once mentioned her."

"I should have. I'm sorry."

"Didn't think to tell me about her? And what, she was in Canada the last few months?"

The moment I asked the question, Jon broke eye contact.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. So, what, you've been fucking both of us the last few weeks?"

When Jon failed to speak again, I felt a part of me explode.

"I've been open and honest with you since the beginning. I opened up to you!" I'm practically shouting now. "I told you about Phil. I admitted to things in my past that I never told anyone else. And this is what I get in return?"

Jon still hadn't met my gaze again. Feeling enraged, I punch him as hard as I could. Jon falls to the ground as I shake my fist. The pain runs up my fist through my shoulder as I rub it.

Jon wipes the blood from his mouth as he looks up at me, completely pissed off. I gasp as his hand wraps around my throat, thrusting me into the side of the brick building.

"You want to talk about honesty? How about you telling me that you're not in love with him then sleep with him the moment my back is turned?" He says through clinched teeth.

I claw at his hands, trying to break his grasp.

"Don't you dare try to deny it." Jon tighten up I crept in last night to talk to you. Cabana was snoring loudly in the recliner but I heard you down the hall. Begging for him to fuck you harder." Jon thrust my head against the wall.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I still attempt to break his grasp.

"What's a matter, Kris? Did he not fuck you to your satisfaction? I waited in your room until I knew you were both asleep and I watched you, trying to make up my mind as to what to do. As I turned to leave, you whispered my name. Does he know that you were thinking of me last night?"

"You are despicable."

"Maybe, sweetheart, but you love it."

"Let me go." I surprised myself in keeping

"You think you're so high and mighty. You turn your nose down on me then go fuck your ex? You think this is some sort of game?"

I brought my knee up to his stomach hard, forcing him to release me.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again!" I spewed venom at him.

"I will touch you as I see fit. You are mine, Kristina. Mine." He says, holding his stomach.

"You gave up that right when you lied to me." I shake my head.

"Don't think that this is over. Don't think that for one minute-"

"Goodbye, Jon."


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness

I have never ran so hard in my life.

I couldn't look back but I knew Jon was no longer following me. I showed him that I would not be intimidated by him, that I could hold my own, but I could hear the tiny voice in the back of my mind that told me I would pay for the knee strike later.

My hand throbbed from my punch. I can feel the bones move in my hand as I attempt to squeeze it. Most likely broken.

Phil would wrap my hand up if I asked him to but I wasn't quite ready to face him just yet. I couldn't go home. I have no cell phone to call someone. All I can do is run.

It's late afternoon before I decide to return home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Phil demands as soon as I enter.

His anger seems to dissipate when he sees the look on my face.

"Oh, fuck. You saw him, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Phil pulls back the collar of my shirt, getting a good look at the bruises that is starting to form on my neck. The anger in his eyes is immediate.

"That fucking bastard touched you!"

"Phil-"

"No, Kris. Don't tell me to calm down! Don't dismiss this like it's nothing."

"You're not going to pick a fight."

"Pick a." Phil runs his fingers through his short, brown hair. "Pick a fight? That madman crossed a line. I'm going to do more than pick a fight. I'm going to use his bones to pick the flesh out of my teeth."

Before I could say anything else, he storms out of the house. Phil is ranting in the front yard, causing several of our neighbors to stick their head out. By the time I make it to the lawn to attempt to calm him down, he's taken off in search for Jon in the neighborhood. Feel too exhausted to run after him-knowing that he wouldn't find Jon anyway-I leave him a note to my whereabouts and get in my car.

I had told the cell phone store that I had lost my phone and was issued a new one. For good measure, I had him wipe my voicemail and text messages before activating it. Next, I went to the hardware store to pick up new set of locks. By the time I got back, Phil is sitting calmly on the couch.

"Want to change the backdoor while I get the front?" I ask, holding up a screwdriver.

Phil doesn't ask me the reason for the lock change, just merely nods. The pain in my right hand is nearly unbearable but I manage to get the doorknob changed.

"Your hand is turning blue."

"Oh." I look down at my hand. "Yeah, I should probably take care of that."

"Come here." Phil instructs.

I hold my hand out as he gently squeezes it in several places, causing me to wince and bite my lip.

"Yeah, I would say you've broke it. Stay here while I get the tape."

We have grown too accustomed to taping up injuries. I sigh. Such as the life of a WWE wrestler.

"Do you remember when we used to go to the hospital for this kind of stuff?" I give him a half grin as he presses my hand onto the kitchen table.

Phil snickers a little. "What young idiots we were. Athletic tape and super glue really is all you need."

"I want to apologize."

"You don't have to." Phil doesn't look up at me as he starts taping my hand.

"Yes I do. You were great last night and my reaction this morning was inexcusable."

"It wasn't really. Last night we did as we've always done: horror movies, junk food, and really hot, angry sex. But this morning, I fully intended to make love to you, passionately, sincerely."

We both fall into an uneasy silence. A heart wrenching thought popped in my head as he finally met my eyes. There's no way that I deserve this man before me. Phil still doesn't say anything but runs his fingers gently across the white athletic tape.

Our heads snap up as the power goes out.

"What in the blue hell?" I ask, standing up from the table. We both look out the windows to see if it is a power outage but the lights are on in other homes.

"Fucking Jon." I say under my breath.

"I swear I'm going to kill this guy." Phil rushes out the door.

I call after him but get no response as he searches the surroundings.

"What do you want?" I call out to the darkness.

"You know what I want." I hear a voice in the corner.

"Get out of my home." I advance towards his location

I can see the red flash from his cigarette, my nose instantly wrinkling up from the smell. I snatch the cigarette from his mouth and toss it in the fireplace.

"Don't have time for this, sweetheart."

Hands are on my shoulders and push me down onto the couch. One had is thrust into my hair while the other is under my chin, forcing me to meet his steel blue eyes.

"I was in darkness until you found me. You are my salvation, sweetheart. I want to bask in your light again."

"Get off of me." I try to buck him off but he's too strong.

"We're both mad as hell at each other right now. Don't think you won't pay for what you did this afternoon. But I know you still love me. I know you still want me."

He releases my chin and grabs my breast, squeezing tightly. My heart starts beating rapidly as he squeezes my nipple, which hardens almost instantly.

"Your body gives you away, Kris." He tugs on my nipple and I have to stifle a moan.

Before I can do anything, his mouth is on mine. His lips are rough yet passionate and I can't help but respond to him.

_Damn it, why does he have to be right? I do want him._

"Your _Phil_" Jon says his name bitterly. "Can't do you like I can. He doesn't understand you like I do. And if he knew the truth about you, I guarantee he'd never look at you the same. But you'll always be perfect to me, Kris. You belong with me. Not him or anyone else. Don't make me wait long in the darkness."

And with that, Jon disappears into the night.

The lights come on moments later. I know there's no point in searching for Jon. There's no finding him if he doesn't want to be found.

"Everything okay?" Phil asks immediately as he enters the house.

"Yeah." I nod.

"You look...disheveled."

"That's a word for it."

He eyes me casually for a moment, waiting for a more open response.

"It's just been a long day." I tell him.

"That it has."


	6. Chapter 6: Chat with Stephanie

The next few days pass without incident. I get a text to meet in Stephanie's office once we pull up to the building for Raw that Monday. Without saying a word, Stephanie slides an iPad in front of me and plays a video of the confrontation Jon and I had outside of the convenience store.

"I can explain-" I begin.

Stephanie holds up her hand, cutting me off. "Is this a problem?"

"No, absolutely not." I shake my head.

"We pulled this down from YouTube." She sternly tells me.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should explain-"

"Tabby." Stephanie cuts me off again. "Are you alright?"

A part of me is stunned by the question. I merely nod.

"Is this going to be a problem for us?"

"No." I honestly say.

"Should we halt his contract?'

_What? No_. "Did you hire him because of our relationship?"

"No, of course not."

"Then don't. He's worked far too hard towards this just for it to get ruined because of a stupid spat. He's good talent. I'm sure he'll make you a lot of money soon."

"Far enough." She says, dismissing me.

I manage to hide my surprise as I see Jon walk into the locker room a little while later. I raise my eyebrow in question, which he seems content to ignore. Phil, however, wouldn't ignore it.

"What are you doing here?" I overheard him ask.

"I work here." Jon simply replies.

"Not yet you don't." Phil aggressively says.

"Signed the papers officially moments ago. I was asked to be here."

The two men stood two to two to each other, seemingly daring the other to make a move.

"Enough." I finally spoke up. "Rational men behaving like this. Ought to be ashamed." I admonished.

Slowly, they turned from each other and took a seat, placing me in the middle between them. _Just great. _I thought.

"So how is the book coming?" Jon asks me.

"Very good." I couldn't suppress my smile. "Editing is a bitch but I'm satisfied with how it's going."

"Book?" Phil turns to me in surprise.

"You didn't know? Our Kris has been writing a science fiction book for quite some time now." Jon's lips twitched, obviously pleased that he knew something that Phil didn't.

"You're writing a book?" Phil couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. Shit. I never told him.

"I've read some of it. It's really good." Jon brags.

Phil didn't say anything as he moves away from me.

"You just had to do that?" I ask as soon as Phil is out of earshot.

"Not my fault you told me things you never told him." Jon smugly told me.


	7. Chapter 7: Fall out

I knew the fall out from that would be big. I had no clue how severe it would hurt my relationship with Phil.

He was unbareably cold during the show, which only played into the storyline that we're currently telling. AJ Lee has set her sights on Phil, skipping out ringside during his match. I jump up on the apron, yelling at him to pay attention to the match, not to her. He ignored me with his sights locked on her and got rolled up.

"Are we okay?" I ask him after the match.

"You tell me. Or maybe Moxley will tell me. Or perhaps I'll read it in your book when it gets published, since I'm no good to read it now." Phil coldly tells me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I was afraid to jinx the book deal if I told too many people."

"_I_ am too many people?" He looks pointedly at me.

"I'm sorry." Is the only thing I can think to say. "Let's not make reality out of a storyline, okay?"

"Are you telling me not to fuck AJ?"

"Um, no." I chew on my lip. "I just meant let's not let someone else get in between of us."

"What else haven't you told me that he knows?"

Damn it. I have been afraid of this question. The color drains from my face before I have the time to react.

"Damn it, Kris." Phil knocks a chair into a wall. "This is me." He grabs my hand and places it on his chest, over his heart.

"I know you went through hell when I found you. You...you're my best friend in this fucked up world. I love you in so many different kind of ways that it's confusing. There's nothing you can tell me that will change any of that." Phil sympathetically tells me.

"Don't be too sure of that." I whisper.

"Tell me. You're killing me here."

I can see the pain swelling in his eyes as he looks at me. I close my eyes, holding back the tears. It's time to put him out of his misery.

"I never told you everything that I went through that year before we met." I confess.

Phil leads me over to the hotel bed and waits as I continue.

"I...I did some horrible things. Things that I wouldn't even confess to a preacher. Some things only God knows about."

"Except Jon? You told Jon."

"Yeah, I told Jon."

"Why? Why could you tell him but not me?"

"Because he's partially linked to those events. You were my savor. I was afraid if you knew that you would turn me back on the streets. So I hid things from you. Then time swept in and it was too late to tell you..."

"Tell me now." His brown eyes fill with fear and concern for what I'm about to tell him.

"I robbed a gas station at gun point a few times. For a little while, I had a standing agreement with a restuarant owner to exchange food for sex to survive. I was a drug runner for a while. I fought in bare knuckle rings for money until I lost. I was beaten so decisively and so badly that I didn't recover from those injuries until you found me."

Phil removes his hand from mine and looks away. His whole body stiffens as he pulls away.

"Is that it?" His voice is rough.

"The rest of what I told you is true. I never quite lied to you. I was living in my car and picking scraps from the garbage. I was dying when you found me."

"Never...never lied to me?"

I wasn't prepared for the amount of anger in his face as he finally looks at me.

"No, I guess you didn't. But you lead me to believe quite a different story, didn't you? Exchanging your body for food? Guns and drugs and...you could have been killed!"

"I know! I know I could have but I wasn't."

A low growl ripped from his chest as he gets up off the bed.

"Phil, look at me." I plead.

"I can't." He quietly tells me.

He shrugs me off when I try to touch his shoulders.

"Get the hell out of my room." He bitterly says.

"Please..." I beg.

"Get the hell out!" He yells.

"Phil, I-"

"Damn it Kris, if you don't leave in the next five seconds-"

I'm out the door before he finishes his sentence.


	8. Chapter 8: Florida

"Ty, can I come stay with you?" I'm crying into my phone.

"Of course, Kris. What's wrong?" Tyler asks.

"Punk kicked me out of the house." I admit.

"Shit! Yeah, come on over."

Phil wouldn't let me back in the house once the TV tapings were over. I flew to Tampa, not quite sure what I would find when I got there but knowing I had to get out of Chicago.

Tyler wraps his arms around me as soon as he opens his front door.

"What the hell happened?" Tyler brushes the tears off my cheeks.

"We had a huge fight. I can't get into it right now."

"What about Jon?"

"Oh, that's over with."

Tyler makes me a cup of tea and rubs my back as I tell him part of the story. I leave out the exact details but he gets the point.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll come around."

"You didn't see the look on his face...Ty, I'm not sure Phil's ever going to forgive me."

"Of course he is. He loves you."

"I'm not too sure of that at the moment."

"Want to get in the ring and bump around? Maybe that will help you feel better."

I gave him a weak smile. The thought actually did sound good right now. We drive over to the WWE training facility for a much needed work out and ring session.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a really tall, Samoan man that I had never seen before. He has long black hair and is incredibly good looking. I watch him as I lace up my boots.

"Ty, who's that?" I ask, nodding towards the muscular Samoan.

"Oh, that's Joe. He's new around here." Tyler tells me.

I watch him in the ring for several moments, studying his movements. He's young and green, but with the proper training, I think he could really be something.

As soon as he rolls out of the ring, I'm on my feet. I jump, launching myself at him. He catches me with ease, looking at me in surprise.

"Hi." I greet with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck as my legs wrap around his waist.

"Hi." He gives me a startled smile.

"Joe, right? I'm Kris."

"Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you, I guess."

He sits me back on my feet and looks at me curiously.

"I'm sorry, I normally don't greet people that way. But I knew you would catch me." I tell him.

"You're a little odd." He says.

"Only right now. Well, maybe yeah."

Bill DeMott walks over, looking highly amused.

"Adding another one, huh?" He asks.

"This one is mine." I nod towards Joe.

"I'm confused." Joe looks at us uncertainly.

"Kris just put her stamp of approval on you. You're considered one of her kids now." Bill tells Joe.

Joe visibly relaxes. I smile broad at him. So he knows how things work around here.

In my field of vision, I can tell that Jon is sitting down, watching the whole scene. He's chewing on the inside of his cheek, glaring hard towards me.

"You got a problem?" I call over to him.

Jon shakes his head but still glares. I square my shoulders back and walk over to him.

"Listen, I'm not going to be dealing with no passive-aggressive bullshit from you. If you have a problem, out with it now. Or else, keep it to yourself." I forcefully tell him.

His eyes sweep the room for a moment before meeting my gaze again.

"I hear Punk kicked you out." He slowly tells me.

He gives me a half grin when I don't answer.

"So I take it that you told him. I told you that he couldn't handle it. He doesn't want to think of his precious girl getting down and dirty. You soiled his idea of you. But to me, you're still perfect."

Jon rises to his feet, still keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

"He's never going to look at you the same, Kris. He doesn't get the anger and the fire in the pit of your belly like I do. I've forgiven your little indiscretion with him. The sooner you forgive me for mine, the happier we will both be."

I quickly excused myself. Wandering aimlessly around the building, I found an empty room and began to cry.

Part of me is crying out of anger. Mad that Phil is upset over what happened eight years ago. Mad that I hadn't told him everything about my past. Mad that Jon had been right about Phil.

Part of me hadn't quite dealt with everything either. My heart feels like I have a hole in it after learning about Jon's relationship with Stephie. I want to forgive him, I want to move past this. But how can I, now that the initial trust has been broken?

I sit down on the floor in a corner, pulling my knees to my chest. I must not have heard the door open and close because suddenly there are a pair of strong hands on my arms, forcing me to my feet.

Before I could protest, a pair of familiar lips is crushing down onto mine. I push against his chest but he pushes me back against the wall, not breaking contact with me. His lips probe mine, coaxing me to kiss him back.

My blood starts pumping hot as I finally return Jon's kiss. His hand thrusts into my hair as his other hand works to lift my shirt.

"No, stop." I push against him.

"Let me remind you a few things." His voice husky as he kisses my throat.

I meant to protest again but the moment his teeth nipped at my ear, all is forgotten.

His hands dip under the hem of my jeans and starts to massage my clit over my panties. My body automatically responds to him. His lips covers mine before my moan could escape my lips. I can feel how wet I am already.

With a simple tug, my jeans are around my ankles. Jon moves down and plants a chaste kiss over my panties before moving the material to the side. My hands grab into his hair as his tongue teases my clit.

"Fuck." My head rolls back.

Jon's tongue continues to work his magic on me. I can feel his smile as my body tenses up. I come hard in his mouth, my body shivering its surrender.

I hadn't come down from my high when he hitches up my leg and enters me. I wrap both legs around his waist, my nails running across his shoulder blades. Jon thrusts hard and deep, still keeping me pressed up against the wall. Our orgasms are intense, climaxing together. He gently lays me down on the floor, pressing his forehead into mine for a moment. We stay locked together until he grows soft then he pulls out of me.

I feel relaxed for the first time in days.

"I know you felt that." Jon tells me.

"That you're a very good lover?"

"Don't condescend. We're better than that."

"I'm starting to think that maybe Phil was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's all been built up in my head because of how we were separated all those years ago. Maybe what we were was two people who were never supposed to be together."

I stand up and start getting dressed.

"You don't honestly believe that." Jon bitterly says.

"I think I do. I've been the one constantly searching for you for ten years. Even when I was with someone else, I never gave up on you. You can't say that. And when I finally found you, I open up my life, my heart, my soul and you just took from me. You didn't give anything back."

"That's not true." Anger flashes up in his voice.

"You understand the darkness in my heart because you're the one who put it there. It's time for me to deal with that. It's time for me to move on."

Jon stands up and grips my arm, pulling me to his chest.

"If I were you, I would take that back." His eyes are fierce and intense.

"No." I brush him off, putting distance between us.

"Kris, damn it, don't do this."

"It's over Jon. Think of what just happened between us as goodbye."

"You're going to regret this."

"I already do."


	9. Chapter 9: Split with Punk

TV is unbearable.

It's the first time I have seen Phil since he locked me out of the house. on Raw, Phil and I are supposed to split. Backstage, he refuses to talk to me. Great. I don't even know how we're supposed to split up, I just know that AJ will be the cause. I guess I'll just wing it.

I grudgingly walk behind Phil and Paul Heyman to the ring. Out comes AJ, skipping down to join us.

"See, the thing is AJ, I know that I'm the reason behind your skipping." Phil taunts her. "I'm the reason, baby. I'm the best in the world."

I immediately get mad over the implication that he's had sex with her. I spin him around, forcing him to face me.

"You told me that all this was is a silly crush she had on you. It was a crush, nothing more. You lied to me." I angrily say.

"You're right. I did." Punk gives me a big grin.

I slap him hard across the face. I slap him with all the anger and the resentment that I have been feeling towards him over the last few days. The sound echoes throughout the arena, without needing the aid of the microphone. AJ jumps on me instantly but I throw her off. I give AJ an uppercut before giving her a DDT. I glare over at Punk, who is holding his face from my slap.

"You want her? Go ahead." I tell him.

I get down into AJ's face and say into the microphone. "He's all yours."

I'm still fuming as I pace in the locker room. AJ comes bouncing up to me, hugging me tightly.

"That was so awesome! Punk said that you'd be good out there." She's practically all giggles.

"Glad you enjoyed that." I flatly say.

"Come on, if you say that didn't get the juices flowing, you're lying."

"So where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Punk is officially a heel now with Heyman. You and I wrestle next week then I think it's been announced that you're wrestling Wade Barrett."

I sigh. AJ had no way of knowing I wasn't talking about storylines.


	10. Chapter 10: Realization

If it wasn't for Tyler and Joe, I would be losing my mind.

Bryan Danielson didn't stay in the developmental for long before he was called up to the main roster. Phil still seems content with me not coming home so I've been taking turns between sleeping on Tyler's and Joe's couches. Finally having enough, I lease an apartment in Tampa and officially move out of Chicago.

Phil is not around as I pack my boxes.

I guess he really can't deal with my past. It's a heart wrenching thought.

AJ and I had an amazing match on TV, setting me up for my title match against Wade Barrett.

"I know you must be excited." Tyler says over dinner.

"I guess so." I pick at the food on my plate but not really eating.

"What's eating you?" Joe studies me hard.

"Take your pick."

"Kris, I've known you and Punk for a long time. He can't stay mad at you. He'll come around." Tyler sweetly says.

"I don't know, Ty Ty. This time is different."

"Smile, will you? You still have us." Joe tells me.

"I know. And thank you. I don't want you to think I'm not grateful."

"Hush. None of that." Joe shakes his head at me.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. "Thanks, big guy."

I see Jon a few tables over, trying not to look in my direction and failing. His eyes narrow as he watched me kiss Joe. I pointedly ignore him as I continue dinner.

"You know he's still into you." Tyler says, noticing the direction of my gaze.

"I don't care." I shrug.

"Want some advise? Tread lightly." Joe tells me.

"Thanks, I'll do that."

"Kris, I know I haven't known you as long as Tyler but I feel like I know you well enough. You've been a huge help to me navigating through training."

"Joe, you're bright and extremely talented. It's my pleasure to help my friend in his career anyway I can." I tell him.

"Just...I love you, little sis. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Thanks, big guy. I love you too."

I watch Jon get up from the table, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, when the thought occurs to me. I excuse myself from the table and follow him out.

"You're such a fucking liar, you know that?" I angrily accuse him.

"What?" His head snaps up as he lights his cigarette.

"All this talk from you about how we should be together. It's all nonsense."

"You wound me." Jon rolls his eyes as he takes a puff from his cigarette.

"Cut the fucking bullshit. I don't know what game you think we're playing, but I want no part of it."

"Kris, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up. You don't love me."

"Like hell I don't."

Jon flicked the cigarette away, grabbing me forcefully by the back of my neck.

"You turn my entire fucking world upside down. Then you rip out my heart and stomp it to the ground. I stay away from you like you ask me to, even though I'm fucking dying inside. Then you have the nerve to accost me, when my only crime is wanting to smoke in peace? Fuck you. I already told you I was wrong for not breaking off with Stephie the moment you walked into that shithole of a bar. Everything I have ever loved has been taken from me. Not this time. I'm not backing down and I'm never going to let you go."


	11. Chapter 11: Making up

"When are you going to stop being an idiot?" I hear a familiar voice on the phone.

I sigh. "Hi, Colt."

"Kris, Punk is fucking miserable without you."

"It's his fault, Colt."

"Granted, I don't know what the fight is about, but give the man a break. He told me that he heard some pretty heavy things and reacted badly."

"Then why hasn't he called me?"

"Why haven't _you _called _him_?"

The question makes me pause immediately. Colt's right. I haven't really attempted to talk to Phil since the fight.

"Give everyone a break, Kris. Call him."

"I will, buddy."

I watch the candle on the kitchen table flicker as I absentmindedly strum my fingers on the wood. The candle gives very little light, the only thing illuminating in my small apartment. This isn't going to be pretty.

I hold my breath as I call Phil. He answers on the second ring.

"Yeah." He emotionlessly greets.

"Hi." I softly say.

Phil doesn't respond but at least he hasn't hung up on me yet.

"No amount of 'I'm sorry' is going to fix what happened. I should have told you everything from the beginning. I was a coward. I just wanted to put that behind me."

"But you didn't put it behind you. You kept looking for it for ten years."

"I kept looking for him for ten years." I correct.

"In my eyes, it's the same damn thing."

"I get that. I do."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

The only reason I know he didn't hang up on me is that I can still hear his harsh breathing.

"Alright, well, I understand. I hope you believe me when I say that I never, ever wanted to hurt you. You have such a huge part of me that-"

"Is that it?" He cuts me off.

"I'm sorry?" I'm taken aback by the question.

"Is there anything else that you have kept hidden from me or lied to me about?"

"No." I say with certainty.

"You're sure?"

"If there is, believe me, it's purely unintentional." I say with absolute truth.

"Fucking hell, Kris." His voice is deep and raw with emotion. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." A small amount of relief washes over me.

"Can I have my friend back? Please?"

"God yes."

"Nuh uh."

"Sorry."

"So tell me about Florida." Phil's voice slowly returns to normal with the changing of the subject.

"It's hot. You'd hate it."

"I do love my Chicago weather."

"Off days, I'm typically at the training center. There's a new guy that I've really become good friends with. Big Samoan hunk of a man. Ty's great, as usual. I think he may start working on the shows soon."

"Think they will let him keep his indy name?"

"Nah. No one does. Well, except you."

"And what about the boy?" There's a slight edge to his voice.

"He's good. Improving a lot here, actually. You should hear him on the mic. It would make you proud." I pause. "We slept together once."

"What were you thinking?" Phil admonishes.

"I wasn't. I was a real bitch to him afterwards though."

"Why?"

The question made me pause. "I got scared." I admit after a moment.

"That's just stupid."

"Come again?" I ask, dismayed.

"Fear? Come on, Kris. Give yourself a break. While you're at it, give him one too."

"Seriously?" I dip my fingers into the wax of the candle and roll it around.

"Listen, what I want most in this world is for you to be happy. So decide on what's going to make you happy. If it's not him, do everything in your power to make sure he doesn't see any hope or else he's just going to keep coming for you."

"You're way too good for me, Phil."

Finally, I can hear him break out into a smile. "I know."

I sigh as I hang up the phone, feeling good after reconnecting with him finally. Something in the air suddenly changes. I can feel his presence before I see him.

"Where are you?" I call out into the dark apartment.

"Right where I belong." Jon's voice tells me, coming increasingly closer. "Right beside you."

I don't even bother to ask how he got into my apartment without me knowing. He always has been a Houdini about that sort of thing.


	12. Chapter 12: Making love

I grab a fistful of Jon's shirt and pull him down, forcing him to take a knee to be eye level with me. My hands frame his face as he presses his forehead to mine. I close my eyes, breathing in his scent.

Why do we seem to communicate better when no words are spoken?

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You should be." His voice is soft, without anger or malice.

His hands gently rub my arms, giving the comfort we both desperately need.

"I'm sorry too." His voice remains soft, but now there is a hint behind his raspy tones.

"Jon..."

All I want is to get lost in this man; heart, body, and soul.

His lips brush my forehead, cheek, and the tip of my nose before reaching my lips. We start soft at first, then increasing with desire and need.

I want this man like no other.

Desire sweeps over me as our kiss increases. I gasp for air once he breaks the kiss, running his tongue across my tender flesh. My teeth nip gently at his ear. For a brief moment, we nuzzle each other, relishing in the feeling of our skin contact before getting back to tasting each other.

Jon grabs my ass, lifting me out of the kitchen chair. My body clings to his as he carries me to my room and gently lowers me onto the bed. His movements are so sweet in his caress yet passionate and bold at the same time.

We quickly disrobe, holding onto each other's bodies like our lives depend on it. And in that moment, it does.

His forehead presses into mine as he eases into me. I gasp and moan, tilting my hips up to meet his thrusts. Beads of sweat drip down his shoulders and back.

Neither of us are ready to come. Jon slows his rhythm to hold back, before continuing again at a steady pace. By the time we both are ready, our orgasms are intense. He keeps his forehead pressed to mine as he fills me.

The suction sound I hear when he finally rolls to his side makes me giggle a little.

That is the most intense lovemaking experience of my life. As I drift off to sleep, I feel his lips press into my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13: Names

This is the most exquisite feeling.

Jon and I are both still naked, completely intertwined around each other. My face is pressed on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

I'm awake before him. This is a first.

Part of me wants to lay like this forever but my muscles are stiff from our continuous lovemaking. I stretch out a little, careful not to wake him. Jon moans my name as I slip from his arms.

I've only just entered the shower when he wraps his arms around me.

"Good morning, love." I blissfully say.

"That it is." He nuzzles my neck.

We take turns soaping each other up before he grabs my leg and wraps it around him. I cry out as he enters me, pinning me against the shower wall.

"You really are the best damn drug. I'll never get enough of you." Jon murmurs into my neck, his words broken in between thrusts.

My body feels spent as I come. Jon comes a few thrusts later.

"Addict." I tease as I wash up.

"Happily." Jon flashes his boy-ish grin that always makes my heart skip.

I knew the boys would tease me when we get to training.

"You certainly seem happy." He nudges me.

"I am." I grin.

"It looks good on you, lil sis." Joe nudges me.

"You do realize that I'm older than you and have been in wrestling far longer than you have." I point out.

"I don't care. You're still lil sis to me." Joe ruffles my hair.

"Oh, dude! I almost forgot. We got our names today." Tyler grins proudly.

"Oh yeah? So who does the powers that be think you are?" I ask.

"Seth Rollins." Tyler answers.

"Seth?" I make a face.

"Maybe it'll grow on me." Tyler shrugs.

"Well, it is an improvement on your actual name." I say.

"What's his actual name?" Joe asks.

"Kris." Tyler warns.

"Colby." I reply.

Joe roars with laughter. Tyler glares at me then over at Joe.

"Colby Lopez." I taunt.

"Shut up, Tabby." Tyler tells me.

I growl. He knows how much I hate my ring name. Tyler gives me a huge grin and elbows me.

"What's yours?" I ask Joe.

"Leakee." He responds.

That name sounds familiar. I think for a moment, trying to remember where I heard it from.

"Leakee...that means blessed one, doesn't it?"

Joe's eyes light up. "Yeah, it does. How did you know?"

"Rikishi used to call me that." I reply.

"No shit. That's my uncle."

"Seriously? So Jon and Josh are your cousins?" I ask.

"Yeah." Joe nods.

"Wow, small world. Well, when you're Samoan." I tease.

"Dean Ambrose." Jon announces as he joins us.

"Who?" I blink a few times at him.

"I've got a new name too. Dean Ambrose."

"Immortal." I say after a moment.

"Huh?" Now it's Jon's turn to look at me weird.

"Ambrose means immortal." I tell him.

"What about me? What about my name?" Tyler looks almost giddy asking me.

"Seth means appointed."

"How do you know that?" Tyler looks at me.

"I'm a nerd." I tell him with a shrug.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't think I've ever felt this happy.

My match with Wade Barrett couldn't have gone better. I'm now the Intercontinental Champion.

Professionally and personally, I'm exactly where I want to be. After a little initial weirdness, Phil and Jon actually seem to be getting along now. On TV, CM Punk is still the WWE Champion with Paul Heyman by his side, Trish has retired, and Wade and I are deep in our feud. Jon, Tyler, and Joe are feuding down in Florida. The higher ups are eating it up.

Why did I make the stupid mistake to wonder what could go wrong?

"Hey, are you in town?" Tyler's asks as I pick up my phone.

"Just got in. Why, what's up?" I ask.

"Jon didn't come in for promo class today and he's not answering his phone."

Uh oh. This can't be good.

"He must have overslept or something. Alright, I'll go kick him."

I use the key that he gave me to get into his apartment, my nose wrinkling up from the smell. The place looks like he had a party, beer cans littered everywhere. As I pass by an ashtray, the distinct smell of a pot cigarette migrated into the disgusting smell of stale beer.

"Gross." I note as I finish surveying the room.

_He's going to be in a mood._ I think as I push open his bedroom door. "Alright, Cowboy, up and-"

My voice immediately drops off. I feel instantly sick to my stomach.

Jon is lying peacefully asleep, with his arm around a naked redhead.

It takes me a clear minute to realize the redhead is Lita.

My first reaction sends me running to the bathroom to throw up. My second reaction is one of righteous anger.

"Get up." I kick at Jon's leg.

"Uh? What?" He groggily asks.

"Wake up." I angrily say.

"What the fuck?" Jon's rough voice is muffled through the pillow.

"Sorry to wake you from your little party but you've got to get to work before you get fired."

"Calm down, Tabby." Lita groans as she turns over and rubs Jon.

I can barely hold back from jumping on the bed and kicking her ass right there. Jon's head snaps up immediately, looking at Lita wildly.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asks.

"Save it." I can barely keep my tone even.

My anger reaches the point where I'm shaking. It takes all I have left in me to not kick both of their asses in this moment.

"Kris, wait!" Jon hollers out for me but I'm already out the door.

My phone is ringing as I jump into my car. I speed as fast as I can out of the neighborhood.

Fifteen missed calls and text messages.

'I'm going to keep at this. Talk to me.'

'Can you come back here? Please?'

'I swear to God and all that is holy-'

That did it. "Don't you dare bring God into this." I say as he answers the phone.

"Kris, please, I don't know how she got into my bed."

"You can't think of a better excuse than that?" I scoff.

"It's the truth. Please come back here."

"No, Jon. I've had it. This is it. I'm done-"

I'm too wrapped up in yelling at him that I don't see the SUV barreling down on me.


	15. Chapter 15: Sequel

Thanks for reading! The story will continue in the next installment "Till I see the light".

I appreciate any feedback and reviews! You can also PM me or hit me up on Twitter ( refbabe)


End file.
